silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Unique Traits of the Wereavian
Making A Wereavian Werebirds are extremely rare in the SnB world due largely to their fragility. To many they are seen as exotic, with strong ties to mysticism, though this is just a stereotype to many werebirds. '''[http://silverandbone.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Creation#Rare_Werespecies As they are considered a Rare species, a player must first create a Common PC and then spend 5 Silvers from an existing PC's stash in order to have access to any creature on the Rare list.]''' Werebirds, reptiles, and bats all have unique and specific characteristics that set them apart from other species of shapeshifters. Like any therianthrope, however, they are still susceptible to Rage and Hunger. See the section on [[Eclipsing]] to better determine which aspect may be more of a driving force behind your PC, keeping in mind that it can be a bit of both. Werebirds in particular come with their own set of rules by which a player is expected to adhere when RPing one. Rarity Wereavians, unlike normal birds, give live birth, which leads to many complications during pregnancy due to their vastly different physique during shifts. In a body shaped more like a bird's, there is very little room for a fetus the size of a human and so shifting for pregnant wereavians is even more risky than for other creatures, save for werereptiles who also give live birth. There have been instances of wereavians making it to full term and giving birth, but again, due to the general fragility of most werebirds, survival, even for the mother, is low with an equal amount of risk to the infant. Birdborn (the equivalent to [[Wolfborn]]) do not exist. Another factor contributing to their small numbers is that the bite of a wereavian is not nearly as contagious as a werewolf’s due to them having less saliva, and less messy bites. Furthermore, the first time shifting often leads to death as well, either simply due to physical stress, or because the mental difficulty of adjusting to a form so different can lead to panic, and those individuals are prone to accidents. The latter is less likely to happen if the wereavian has been born as such, or turned early on, because the subconscious mind has time to prepare for the first shift. This might even manifest itself in dreams, good or bad, the closer the time gets. This is a phenomenon associated, not only with werebirds, but with other natural born wereanimals as well, as well as among those who were "infected" at a young age. General Physical Attributes of the Werebird The body of any wereavian shifted is very different from that of a human. Wings form from arms, beak from jaw and skull, pinions creep out from beneath the skin making their transformations one of the most grotesque, painful, and mentally difficult to adjust to aside from bats or snakes, or other creatures who are not quadrupedal. In animal form, any wereavian looks like their animal counterpart, except for a generally bigger size and the possibility of an odd spur on their feet, or small claws on their wings, similar to the ones found in their were form In the were or berserker form, they are a bizarre mixture of human and avian features, with a few notable differences between these forms which you might want to factor in when playing a shifted wereavian, since they would be mentally very challenging for the character, compared to, say, playing a wolf. Legs are much longer than human legs, even longer than most other lycanthrope’s legs too, which can be hard to mentally adjust to, especially considering the toes are very long and with one facing backwards. Second, the hand and digits merge into a single piece, with the exception of a single, small, finger-like claw sticking out from beneath the feathers. They may have another small hooked claw hidden underneath them, similar to those of young [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoatzin Hoatzin]. It will most likely take years of practice in shifting for a character to learn to not reflexively use their wings like hands when trying, for example, to catch an object thrown at them. And the last major difference is their ribcage and chest. The clavicles are merged, and the sternum grows much more pronounced. Their ribs grow hooked extensions, overlapping with the adjacent rib behind them. This makes the upper torso a lot more rigid, but is neccessary for the pectorals to connect to. Without this, a wereavian would barely be able to move its wings, let alone fly. However, due to the hybrid nature of their anatomy, and their much increased weight, they are unable to sustain full flight. Their capability of flight resembles that of fledglings, which is usually composed of hopping and much desperate flapping of wings. On occasion, they can gain enough height to glide for short distances, or their powerful legs can offer enough strength to launch them a considerable length. Even in human form, wereavians have a different bone structure. Much like birds, their bones are hollow, albeit not to the same extent as their natural counterparts. This leads to wereavians being rather fragile compared to other creatures. Whereas a human falling off a tree might get away with a sprained ankle, a wereavian might already have a hairline fracture of a bone. This does not affect them much in daily life due to their increased regeneration, but might show up in medical examinations, and along with their different bone structure would render them an anomaly. Transformation Process While werewolf transformations have a bit more variation in their process, birds are slightly more specialized. Pinions will push their way out of their flesh while bones in their wrist and fingers fuse and extend into digits. As in '''all''' transformations, note that the knee '''does not''' bend backwards, and the heel remains roughly where it is so that the creature will walk either on the balls of their feet or their toes depending on the species. Most werebirds walk on the balls of their feet, using their toes/talons for balance and gripping. The beak of a werebird is formed from the bone tissue that make up the lower part of the face, teeth fuse together and merge into this and create a serrated-look to the beak. Some individuals may even retain tooth-like structures. One anatomical quirk to be noted with werebirds is that their eyes cannot rotate in their sockets like a mammal's and that their facial features remain stiffened. Expressions are therefore quite limited, so be creative in how your character may communicate emotion. Acceptable Bird Species & Specific Attributes As a rule of thumb, only species with a wingspan of 39 inches (100cm) are allowed. Exceptions can be made in plausible cases. Every species of bird has a different level of development in their senses. However, unless noted otherwise, their sense of smell and taste are very bad, barely at human standard, and their tactile senses are varied. Their extremities are very insensitive, while their arms and back are the opposite. The later is neccessary to sense the air currents in flight, to allow birds to adjust their feathers, but the effect in wereavians is much less pronounced due to their human influence. Songbirds Most common songbirds fitting the criteria are corvids, including crows, magpies and some larger species of jays. They have good sight and hearing, but lack in the other senses. If you've an idea for a werebird species that technically qualifies as a a songbird, please feel free to consult the mods to work out the details. Werebirds based on songbird species (including family corvidae) tend to be of average strength when compared to a human, but have faster reflexes and higher endurance. They are very intelligent, even when Eclipsed, and the general stereotype is that they are mischievous and clever with strong associations to magic and mysticism. Feel free to think outside of this, however. '''Fate System Bonuses:''' +1 to movements involving speed and agility. Corvids, in particular, find learning to speak easier in their wereforms than other werebirds and will get a +1 Fragment to anything involving verbal communication or the [http://silverandbone.wikia.com/wiki/Form:_Were#Learned_Eloquence Learned Eloquence] ability. '''Notable Weaknesses:''' Not as strong as a were-mammal in most cases, some of the smaller variety may be on par with a human in terms of strength. When the Fate System is active, GMs can consider having their Songbird PCs take a -1 Fragment against any opponent that is a were-mammal that involves strength. '''Unique Ability: '''Raven’s Tongue '''Rank 1''' '''Prereq:''' Learned Eloquence (Rank 1), be a songbird were '''Cost:''' 1 Songbirds have the ability to produce a vast variety of sounds. Utilizing this, they can learn to speak basic human language even in shifted form, although it will seem very unsettling since the sound emanates from their throat, with their beaks barely moving, and will sound vaguely like a recording on an old radio or Victrola. '''Rank 2''' '''Prereq:''' Raven’s Tongue (Rank 1) '''Cost:''' 1 With more training, the character can speak much more fluently, and with less awkward intonation. '''Rank 3''' '''Prereq:''' Raven’s Tongue (Rank 2) '''Cost:''' 1 At this level, the character will be almost as comfortable speaking in shifted form, as they are in human. Seabirds Seagulls and especially something like a skua, while not predatory in the same sense as a falcon or eagle, are permitted. They have great sight, and some species have a good sense of smell as well, but the remaining senses are average. Seabirds have superior stamina and endurance but about human-average strength and speed. The rule for this can be bent a little depending on the species, however. Say, in the off chance someone makes a were-albatross, they may be stronger, though significantly slower, than most humans (in terms of athletics) or even other werebirds. The stereotype for seabirds is that they are surly, aggressive, and almost always Hungry when Eclipsed. Despite their somewhat comical appearance with their heavy beaks and large, webbed feet, make no mistake they are every bit as bloodthirsty as any werewolf. Again, feel free to subvert this stereotype. '''Fate System Bonuses''': +1 Fragment to checks involving stamina and endurance. '''Notable Weaknesses:''' GMs may choose to employ a -1 Fragment against any rolls involving agility. Are at home in wet weather and may not fair well in a landlocked, mountainous city such as Chambury. '''Unique Ability: '''Wayfinder '''Rank 1''' '''Prereqs:''' Be a seabird were '''Cost:''' 1 Seabirds are known for their ability to maintain long periods of flight as well as their talent for judging air currents. Were-seabirds use their unique wingshape to maintain their flight/gliding, once in the air, may spend a Bone for an additional round of action given whatever they may have for Improved Flight. If they do not have Improved Flight, then Rank 1 of this ability will act as Rank 1 of Improved Flight for any member of this group of birds, even without access to Animal Form. '''Rank 2''' '''Prereqs:''' Rank 1 '''Cost:''' 1 Rank 2 increases the amount of time a were-seabird may remain airborne. With the spending of two Bones, they can maintain being aloft for an additional round of action plus whatever rank they may have in Improved Flight. Birds of Prey Birds of prey can be split into four groups, each having different advantages. Stereotypes for this sub-section is varied but one thing is for certain, most Birds of Prey are loners and may not respond very well - or at all - to shows of dominance from other species. Proud and aloof, these birds, even in human form, tend to exert a powerful presence over those around them often through a mixture of charisma, assertiveness, and a bit of mystique. Falcons Falcons and smaller hawks tend to have superior speed and agility, but are generally weaker than their bigger brethren. They have exceptional sight but lack in all other senses. '''Fate System Bonuses:''' +1 Fragment to speed and agility checks. Unique Falcon Ability: Swiftness (coming soon) Eagles Eagles are bigger and the strongest out of all bird of prey. Their strength however comes at the price of being slower. They have exceptional sight but lack in all other senses. '''Fate System Bonuses:''' +1 Fragment to strength and stamina checks. Unique Eagle Ability: Crushing Grip (coming soon) Vultures Vultures have the most stamina outside of seabirds, and an impressive strength, but lack speed and agility. They have great sight and an increased sense of smell, but lack in the remaining senses. '''Fate System Bonuses:''' +1 Fragment to strength and stamina checks. Unique Vulture Ability: Resilience (Coming Soon) Owls Owls are known for their silent and measured flight, which they are only capable of due to their extremely slow air speed. Unlike falcons, their great agility in combat does not come from speed and reflexes, but their tactical precision in the tiniest of movements. They have exceptional sight and hearing, but lack in all other senses. Naturally, their uncanny hearing and seeing abilities will be hindered in human form but still distinctly better than most. '''Fate System Bonuses:''' +1 Fragment to agility checks. GMs may also choose to employ a +1 Fragment to stealth checks for Owls if they are stalking something. '''Notable Weaknesses:''' Owls will roll disadvantage (roll 2d6, pick the lowest number) if their feathers are wet to any checks involving attack or movements. Unique Owl Ability: Silent Flight (Coming Soon) Unique Abilities '''Screech''' '''Prereqs:''' Be a wereavian or werebat. Werewolves, werereptiles, and others will need Howl to qualify for Screech. '''Cost:''' 1 Birds have a naturally loud and sometimes shrill voice. But some take this even further and train to use their scream as a weapon. With this, a character can stun a target for one round, giving them a -3 Fragment on any roll during that time. '''Rank 2''' '''Prereq:''' Screech (Rank 1) '''Cost:''' 1 With this rank, the character is able to scream longer, stunning the target for an additional round, or stunning a group for one round with the same effects. This results in a -3 Fragment on all rolls during that time. '''Improved Flight''' In animal form, the character does not suffer from weight and aerodynamic disadvantage, however, flight is not an instinct human minds are born with, so '''if they want to fly in animal form without the animal mind taking over, they will have to learn this skill too.''' '''Rank 1''' '''Prereq:''' Animal Form Cost: 0 '''Animal:''' As long as some part of the animal mind is present, and willing to help, the character is able to take off from the ground and fly for about five minutes, before falling due to exhaustion. '''Were:''' Despite the disadvantages they are capable of lifting off about 117inch/3m off the ground, and able to glide for about 30 seconds (2 rounds of action), allowing them to barely make it up a tree, or not die when falling off a roof, but anything more directed is not possible. '''Rank 2''' '''Prereq:''' Improved Flight Rank 1 '''Cost:''' 1 '''Animal:''' Through practice and observation, the character has learned to fly rather than flail. You can spend one Bone for every additional 5 minutes of prolonged flight (roughly four rounds of action). Everything beyond that will count as negative bones, with possible crash and injury, or even death as consequence. '''Were:''' At this rank, the character is able to lift off much higher, and glide for much longer, but still not capable of generating uplift, so if they hit ground before that, they land. You can spend one Bone for each 20inch/50cm you want to lift off higher, or maintain airspeed/height for another 15 seconds longer (one round of action). Everything beyond that will count as negative bones, with possible crash and injury, or even death as consequence. '''Rank 3''' '''Prereq:''' Improved Flight Rank 2 '''Cost:''' 1 Through further training, you've increased your endurance to maintain flight. '''Animal:''' You can spend two Bones for every additional 10 minutes of prolonged flight (8 rounds of action). Everything beyond that will count as negative Bones, with possibly crash and injury, or even death as consequence. '''Were:''' At this rank, weres are capable of generating at least one instance of uplift while in the air. You can spend two Bones for each 40 inches/100cm you want to lift off higher, or maintain your airspeed/height for another 30 seconds (2 rounds of action).